Never Been Kissed
by Rosa Cotton
Summary: Suppose Tracy was not kissed during the Miss Teenage Hairspray Pageant…


Disclaimer: _Hairspray_, all characters, places, and related terms are the sole property of Marc Shaiman and New Line Cinema.

* * *

Never Been Kissed

The hallway was dimly lit, empty except for Tracy who sat on a folding chair. Even here she could feel the excitement that flowed through the studio that was still in an uproar. She leaned her head against the wall, whose paint was starting to peel, feeling her now straight hair slid over her arms and she shut her eyes. A sigh of contentment escaped her lips.

She had taken part in the Miss Teenage Hairspray Pageant, fulfilling a longtime dream. Lil' Inez was crowned Miss Hairspray. The _Corny Collins Show_ was now integrated. Mama had danced with abandon during the finale. Link had apologized for not marching with her, for being so selfish and putting his career first. Mrs. Von Tussle was in a lot of trouble for rigging the pageant; Tracy had felt just a little sorry for Amber. Penny had kissed Seaweed live on TV. And then there had been Link staring down at her in a way that had filled her with warmth, his deep blue eyes drawing nearer…

The loud beep signaling the show was off the air had scattered the spell over Tracy and Link. The voices, faces, clapping, blinding lights, the studio, came into focus as they returned to reality. She had both bemoaned and been secretly grateful for the interruption.

Tracy sighed again, heavily this time. Link Larkin and she, Tracy Turnblad, had almost kissed. Heat rose in her cheeks just at the thought. What would have happened if they had? Would it have been so awkward because of their height difference that he'd have pulled away? She had no experience when it came to kissing. She had never been the object of a boy's fancy before, let alone kissed by one. She just knew she would have disappointed Link.

A worried frown crept over the girl's brow. Suppose Link had just been caught up in moment earlier with all the energy and emotion? Perhaps he had not really wanted to kiss her at all. Her heart sunk at the thought.

The sensation of fingers lightly dancing over her forehead jerked Tracy from her musings. Her eyes popped open to realize the feeling was real. Link was leaning against the wall next to her, the fingers of his right hand tracing the wrinkles on her brow. When her eyes met his, he offered her a small smile. His hand moved up to play with her hair.

"Hey, darlin'," he greeted her.

"Link," she blushed. "What are you doing here?" The last she had seen of him before she slipped away, he had been talking to some of the agents that had come to the show.

"Looking for you."

Tracy's cheeks grew hotter at his unexpected response. "Really?" she breathed, a dreamy expression filling her eyes.

Link winked and tapped her under the chin. "Really." His tone turned more serious. "I didn't expect you to go and disappear on me while I met the agents. For a couple of minutes there I thought you had left…" he trailed off as he stopped playing with her hair and dropped his hand to his side. He tilted his head to one side as he studied her, faint uncertainty dancing in his eyes.

Hesitantly, Tracy reached for his hand and relaxed slightly when he entwined his fingers through hers. "I'm sorry for making you worry." Seeing the questioning and doubt in his eyes, she went on, "I am not upset with you, Link. I forgive you. When you danced with Inez… You were so brave." She smiled as his face lightened up.

"I just feel a little overwhelmed by everything that's happened today." She turned her gaze to the floor and bit her lip thoughtfully. "I almost can't believe the show is now integrated; and Inez and Seaweed will be on it all the time now!"

Link nodded. "And your mom was great."

"She was!" Tracy beamed proudly. "And Penny, too, I'm so happy for her…" She sighed dreamily, remembering the kiss her friends had shared on the show. "Today has been almost perfect," her voice became quiet.

"But," the boy probed.

With a wishful sigh she answered without thinking, "But I wonder what it would have been like if we had kissed during the show."

A gasp from her and a tightening of his hand holding hers were the respective reactions when her words sank in. Face flaming, wide eyes boring a hole into the floor, Tracy nearly bolted right then and there. She had never been so embarrassed in her life.

"Trace," Link started softly.

She cut him off, not wanting to hear. "I didn't mean to say that! I—spoke without thinking. I'm sorry! I know you were caught up in the moment. I was. And even if we had…had…had…," she stumbled over the word, "_kissed,_ it would have… I don't know how and you'd have been disappointed. And everything would be awkward. Our friendship—"

The girl was silenced when Link lightly pressed a finger to her mouth. She noticed then he was crouching before her. His blue eyes were intense, flashing with emotions she could not identify. With him gazing at her like that, she felt her insides tightening. She watched him nervously, her heart racing.

"You think I'll walk away from you," he stated quietly, withdrawing his hand from her lips.

"I-I— You weren't caught up in the moment?" Her voice was unsteady and she suddenly felt cold.

"Yes, I was."

Tracy lowered her head. Her heart fell to her feet and she swallowed hard. She almost started crying when she felt Link tuck some of her hair behind her ear.

"I've been caught up in the moment since I saw you in detention, darlin'," he added.

Her head jerked up in surprise. Blue and brown pools met and held. "You _have?_" she asked.

He nodded. "When I told you about Corny, you looked so uncertain, I almost kissed you, wanting to replace your pout with a smile," he confessed, his cheeks flushing a little.

"Oh," Tracy's eyes were wide at this revelation.

The boy swallowed. "I've wanted to kiss you many times before today, Trace."

"_Oh_."

"I like you Tracy, a lot." His gaze focused on his shoes. "I, I know I've been a terrible idiot. And I understand if you wouldn't want to give us a chance…" he trailed off.

"Link," Tracy gently laid a hand on his arm. Her heart grew sore when he slowly met her eyes, his own full vulnerability showing through. "Nobody is perfect. We all make mistakes."

At his nod she gathered some courage, leaned closer, and whispered, "I'll share a secret with you: I like you, too, Link. And I'll give us a chance."

She took pleasure in the surprise that made his eyes bluer and mouth drop open.

"Do you mean it?" he asked.

"I do."

A smile slowly started to curl from one corner of Link's mouth to the other as he brought a hand up to her cheek.

Tracy leaned into the contact, eyes slipping shut, a happy smile settling over her face. Her insides melted as Link sighed, "Oh, Trace." Then butterflies blossomed in her stomach and rainbows flashed behind her eyelids when her lips met Link's in a gentle, sweet kiss.

THE END


End file.
